


Fort Babies

by CreepyPastaBoi



Series: Monster Garry Crossover AU [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyPastaBoi/pseuds/CreepyPastaBoi





	Fort Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mangoshibi (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mangoshibi+%28Tumblr%29).



It was getting late. The sun had set and everyone was getting ready for bed. Lou was cleaning up the dishes that held snacks for the kids but those two had cleaned them in seconds. They dumped the plastic bowls in the sink where they would leave them until morning. They were too tired to think about them at the moment.

Feronia was hyper all on her own but when mixed with her cousin she was out of control. It was almost like those two fed off the energy from the other and that was able to keep them going for hours without getting tired. Lou would never understand it but they were happy so they didn’t mind having their energy drained.

“Zaza!” Feronia ran over to Lou and hugged their legs.

“Yes?” Lou looked down at the six-year-old who was now attached to their legs. She was wearing her dinosaur onesie that Lou had made and a big smile on her face.

“Garry and I want to make a pillow fort! Can we have the blankets and pillows?”

“I think Papa is still awake. Go ask him to get them for you.”

“Okay! Garry, come on!”

“Okay!” Her cousin Garry was wearing his bee onesie that Lou had made for him as a gift for his thirteenth birthday, which had passed only days before. Lou had, in fact, made two, one for his human form and one for his monster form so he could dress up as a bee no matter which form he took. According to EJ, Garry never took off the onesie so when one needed washing he could switch to his other form.

Lou watched with a smile as the two dashed up the steps and disappeared into the bedroom. They went back to cleaning up while the kids jumped on the queen sized bed that Toby was currently lying on. He groaned as Feronia jumped on his side and pulled a pillow over his head.

“Papa! Can Garry and I have the extra pillows and blankets to make a fort?”

“Pretty please!” Garry added. He jumped on the bed beside Toby and climbed up on his shoulder.

“Fine…” Came Toby’s muffled voice from under the pillow. “I’ll get them if you two get off me.” The two children quickly got off and Toby took a few seconds to wake up before getting out of the nice, warm bed.

He threw off the thick covers and practically jumped out of bed. He walked only a few feet to the spacious closet where the pillows and blankets were stored. He stepped in and the two kids stood just outside the door. Toby reached up to the top shelves and brought down the requested items which he handed off to the children. He took down four blankets, one with bee stripes for Garry and a pink one with a fairy princess on it for Feronia. The other two were just a pale blue and green. Each blanket was big enough for a king sized bed so they were perfect for making forts.

He set the four blankets on the ground as he would be the one to carry them over to the main living area then reached up for the pillows. He took down all ten. Like the blankets, these pillows were also made for a king-sized bed. Garry was able to carry four but Feronia was only able to carry two as they were so big and poofy.

The children hurried over to the booth where they ate meals to dump the pillows then came back for the rest. They each carried two then returned yet again for the blankets. They were so big that it took the two of them to haul just one over to the booth. Toby chuckled as he watched them working as a team to move a blanket. He bent down and managed to lift up two and carried them over to the kids. They dropped the one they had brought over then ran back for the last one.

“Where do they get all that energy?” He asked Lou who was sitting on one of the brown leather theatre seats nearby.

“Beats me.” They shrugged.

“It’s like they drank a gallon of pure caffeine…”

“Ha! So true!” Lou laughed.

By now, Garry and Feronia had brought over the last blanket and began setting up the fort. “You guys need help?” Toby asked but they shook their heads.

“No thanks uncle Toby. Feronia and I got it!”

“Alright. If you say so.” Toby shrugged and went to sit beside his partner. From their seats, they watched as the kids got to work at building their fort.

Together, they draped the pale blue blanket over the table. The blanket was so big that it extended past the table and on to the seats that surrounded three-quarters of the square shaped table. This worked out perfectly for them as it mostly surrounded them, making it feel like a real fort. They spread out the pale green blanket on the ground underneath the table then folded their blankets to imitate sleeping bags and place them on either side of the single table leg.

“All we need is a door,” Garry said as he looked over their hard work.

“We can use those!” Feronia pointed over to the couch across the room which was also a pullout bed. That meant the seat cushions could come off, unlike the ones of the theatre seats.

“Great idea Fairy!” Feronia gave a big, toothy smile which showed off a gap in her teeth where a baby tooth had previously been.

“Thanks GarBear!” She responded happily.

Lou and Toby watched as the two skipped over to the couch and yanked off the two big cushions from the couch. It took a few tugs but they got them off and dragged them over to their fort where they stood them up on a side and leaned them against the table.

“I think we’re done with the fort!” Garry exclaimed and clapped his hands together in excitement.

“Yay!” Feronia jumped with joy and threw herself on Garry. He lost his balance as it was unexpected and the two went tumbling to the ground but it didn’t bother them. They laughed as they landed and sprawled out on the floor.

“That’s a neat looking fort,” Lou said as they looked it over. “It looks super warm. Can Papa and I join?” Feronia shook her head.

“No! Only Garry and I are allowed inside!”

“But Zaza and I want to come in.” Toby made a sad face but it had no effect on Feronia. She stood by her statement and crossed her arms.

“No adults allowed!”

“Those are the rules,” Garry said. Toby made a sound of utter shock and clutched his chest.

“How could you be so cruel! I helped you guys make it!”

“No you didn’t silly!” Feronia giggled at her Papa’s antics.

“I took down the blankets and pillows for you!”

‘But you didn’t help us put it together uncle Toby!”

“He’s got a point babe.” Lou was trying to hold back their laughter but lost it when Toby gave them the most shocked expression they had ever seen. They clutched their sides and fell back on the seat as they howled with laughter. The two children joined in while Toby remained speechless.

“I can’t believe this…” Toby sighed and slumped against the sofa. He had one of his tics and when it subsided he threw himself on Lou’s lap. “How can my own daughter and nephew be so mean to me?”

“Stop being so dramatic Toby.” Lou rolled their eyes and gently pat Toby’s head to try and comfort him. While he was doing this just to be silly, Lou knew that part of him really was upset that he wasn’t allowed in the fort. He was such a child. While he did go over the top sometimes, Lou loved him and his silliness is what made them fall head over heels for him in the first place.

“Maybe tomorrow we will let you in.” Toby quickly sat up when Garry said that and his frown was quickly replaced with his usual, goofy smile.

“Yes!” Lou rolled their eyes again but couldn’t suppress the smile that was beginning to form on their face. The two children laughed then went into their fort.

Garry curled up on his blanket and Feronia snuggled up next to him. Since it was winter, Garry’s fur had grown longer in order to keep him warm in the colder months. This made him really fluffy and very warm. It was just what Feronia needed on this particularly cold night. She buried her face in his extra fluffy fur and cherished his warmth. “So warm.” She said happily.

Garry wagged his tail knowing that his baby cousin was happy. He parted his teeth just enough for his tongue to squeeze through and he licked the top of Feronia’s head. She giggled and reached up with a small hand and rubbed the smooth surface of Garry’s skull. Garry nudged her hand and licked it causing her to squeal with laughter. “That tickles!” She exclaimed and tucked both of her hands under her body so Garry couldn’t get to them.

Garry giggled and curled around Feronia. She was quite a bit smaller than him so it was easy for him to wrap around her. She had a big smile on her face and got comfortable which wasn’t difficult. After the two settled down, it didn’t take long for them to fall asleep. Feronia was the first one that sleep had claimed as its victim. She felt so safe and warm that it only took a few minutes for her to doze off and Garry wasn’t far behind.

The two had had naps together many times before and it had become a habit for Garry to fall asleep after her. When she was younger, he would force himself to stay awake until he was sure she was asleep as he appointed himself as her protector. Only when she was comfortable and sound asleep did he feel like he could sleep too.

He gave Feronia another lick, this time a small one on her nose before settling down and falling asleep. She smiled in her sleep and nuzzled her face in Garry’s thick, warm fur. The motion of his chest rising and falling soothed her and kept her asleep while her parents moved from the theatre seats to their bedroom.

Lou turned off the light to the living area but left on a night light which they had plugged into one of the outlets above the countertop. That way, if one of the children woke up during the night, they would be able to see if they needed to grab some food or go to the bathroom.

That night, the Baby Bee and Baby Dino slept peacefully in their fort. The cold wind howled outside and even shook the RV but they slept through it. They felt safe in their fort and Feronia felt safe with her cousin wrapped around her. She was the luckiest girl in the world to have such a kind, caring and protective cousin like Garry.

 


End file.
